the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lijuan's Citidel
Lijuan's Citidel — Appears in Archangel's Enigma. '' Introduction '''Lijuan's Citidel' is Lijuan's palace, stronghold and home in China. It is the seat of her power. The Citadel is is a masterwork of design created by the great, ancient artist, Suyin, Lijuan's niece. Saying is long thought to be deceased by her own hand. Her body was never found. The palace is filled with many wondrous creations by Suyin, but the greatest is the palace itself. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 About Architect * Suyin — also created many of the beautiful artifacts and design elements spread around the palace Allegiance * Lijuan Powers & Abilities * Characteristics / Traits * soldiers of both sexes moving about and maidens dressed in delicate silk cheongsams''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * roof she could see from here had sinuous dragons along the edges, while painstakingly carved stone bridges connected one section of the citadel to another. * Flowers sat fragrant and lovely in large porcelain vases almost as tall as Andromeda * One of the tall porcelain vases was Suyin's artwork Physical Description * formed from a shimmering dark gray stone that the rising sun lit to glowing life.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Art lined the walls: fine pencil drawings and detailed paintings of parts of Lijuan’s territory intermingled with small but intricate tapestriesArchangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * closer to the center, darkness became more impenetrable by the mounted lights—There was no longer any natural light. The shadows when touched, felt like the cold of the grave ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * The flowers were wrong—a dark power had warped these blooms, a maleficent energy that caused nausea to churn in the gut''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Lijuan held court in a large cavernous space with only a throne carved of jade for furniture. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Known Residents, Subjects, Guard, and Servants * Lijuan — Archangel — her residence and seat of power * Xi — Genral, Second-in-Command to Lijuan * Suyin — Lijuan's niece, Citidel's architect; held captive for centuries Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 Other Details * guard dressed in dark gray combat uniforms with a single stripe of red down the left side. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Lijuan does not go into hiding at her Citadel after being injured—the location is unknown. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Andromeda * Jason * Naasir Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Lijuan had Xi kidnap Andromeda from Raphael's RefugeArchangel's Enigma, ch. 5 and brought to her citadel.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6-10 Andromeda admires the many splendors of the palace, many created by Suyin, thought to be long dead by suicide. She also took note of the security, seeking a way of escape.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Andromeda finds Suyin hidden in her room, her wings had been cut painfully.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 Quotes : “It’s beautiful,” she murmured. “I expected a more military-like structure.” ... “This is our lady’s home,” Xi said, a touch of censure in his tone, his posture military straight. “She has always loved and nurtured artists, though she has never flaunted it like Michaela. This citadel was designed by a gifted architect long ago.” — Andromeda and XiArchangel's Enigma, ch. 9 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links Book Content Refs: * Cheongsam - Wikipedia * Cheongsam: Chinese Dress ✥ Category:Places Category:Lijuan's Court